Sport entertainment apparatus are being developed continuously. As a modern entertainment apparatus, the scooter has gradually entered individual families. The scooter can be either used as novel means of transportation, or as an entertainment apparatus, which therefore brings about a lot of convenience and happiness to people's lives. Therefore, the scooter has become very popular among people, especially the youth.
The steering mechanism of a scooter is typically disposed at a front end of the body. When performing a steering operation, the pedal is inclined to generate a steering torque, which is transmitted by the steering mechanism, eventually realizing turning of the front wheels. As is well known, the structure of a prior art wheel comprises at least an outer wheel, a hub and an inner wheel, wherein the outer wheel contacts the ground, the inner wheel is connected to the steering structure, and the hub is located between the outer wheel and the inner wheel. The prior art wheel is complicated in structure and has numerous parts and components, thus requiring complex steps of assembly and consuming time.